The Second Daughter
by crystalessences
Summary: Jasmine grew up in Egypt with her 'brother' and 'sister'. Now she strives to free him from an evil spirit while trying to avoid all of her predictions of the 'future'. Entering the Battle city tournament she meets Yugi and she tries to hide the knowledge she can't give away. She also meets a certain cold hearted fellow who brings up memories of the past.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm uploading a lot of trial stories right now. If the first chapters get good reviews and such I'll put them at the top of my priority list. So I'll see how this goes.**

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I only own Jasmine Hayden, a figment of my imagination. ~Crystal**

**Chapter 1**

I wrapped the comforter tighter around me as I twisted around in bed. I sighed and rolled over into empty space. I crashed onto the carpeted floor.

"Oww" I groaned as I sat up. I rubbed my head where I fairly sure I hit it on the nightstand.

"That's a great way to wake up." I muttered as I dragged myself to my feet. I looked around the dark hotel room then started fumbling with the light switch on the lamp. Light suddenly flooded the room and I squinted as my eyes adjusted. I then stumbled to the bathroom mirror and found my hair sticking up at odd angles that seemed to defy gravity and my pajama shirt was on backwards.

Sighing again I picked up my hairbrush and started to tame my hair. After I finished I switched my shirt back around and went to turn on the T.V.

"What's happened while I was asleep?" I mused. The T.V clicked on 'Duelists are converging on Domino city for the battle city tournament that begins tomorrow…'

"So it all starts tomorrow, huh?" I stretched as I talked to myself "Well, let's get this done and over with so that I can go home."

An hour later I was dressed in dark-blue jeans with a purple and black baseball styled t-shirt. I also dawned black boots and black leather bracelets. I pulled my honey-brown hair into a high ponytail and clipped my remaining strands back with a black bow. I grabbed my backpack from its hook on the wall and left the hotel.

My hotel was in the center of town which would be convenient for the competition tomorrow. Looking around the plaza I set my sight on an outdoor café a few buildings down and made my way there for a late breakfast. On my way in I ordered a croissant and a hot chocolate (I hate coffee). I took a seat close to the street and pulled my laptop out of my bag. As it boots up I look around at the crowd of people going about their daily business. I notice a few boys, probably around my age, with duel disks strapped to their arms.

I look back to my computer to fins that password screen had come up. I type in my similar password at lightning speed. The screen changes to a picture of Seattle. 'Home sweet home.' A little envelope icon pops up and I click on it. An email opens, no sender address or name attached and the subject is my name; Jasmine Hayden. Without a second thought I scroll down the page.

"This is our best chance to find Him and to complete out duty. I know that you don't need me to tell you how important this is.

New cards have been sent to your hotel. Choose them as you may."

It ends there. Nothing else, but that doesn't surprise me. I read it over a few times to memorize it before deleting the letter.

"Hot chocolate and a croissant?" A waitress asks.

"That's mine." I nod as she sets it down on my table.

"Enjoy." Her smile is a little too happy.

"Thank you." I pass her a tip. I tear off a piece of my fluffy bread and pop it into my mouth as I look over the sea of people again. When I'd arrived here I'd been surprised at the vastness of people here. I sipped my drink and pulled up the internet. I typed Gmail into my browser and logged in to the less secretive and ominous site.

I started composing new mail.

To: Adrein

Hey Adrein! I know I left without warning again and I'm really sorry but I had to come to this tournament. They say that Japan has some of the best duelists in the world so I had to come and test my skills. Plus, how could I turn down an offer from Seto Kiba himself?! Tell your mom thanks for letting me have dinner with you guys last week 'kay? I miss you and I'll keep you updated on my status.

~Jazzy 3

Within 5 minutes I had a reply.

From: Adrein

Jazzy, I've been waiting to hear from you. I knew it had to have been Japan but come on, can't you let someone in on your plans every once and awhile? I guess not, that's not your style. You've been riding solo too long.  
Anyways, I expect minute to minute updates on your duels ;) Jk. But I do want to be the first to know everything! I told my mom that you said thanks. Shes says next time you're in town she'll cook again.

Anyways isn't your 'older sister' in Japan right now? I think I saw something about it on the news. Her exhibits got a lot of attention by the looks of it. You should go say hi to her before the tournament starts since you guys only get to talk on the phone.

Take care :) –Ad

I smile to myself, Adrein knows me too well. But then again, I've know her since we were three years old so it's to be expected.

To: Adrein

I've already planned on going to see her. I wouldn't be surprised if she already knew I was in Japan. She's weird like that. I also wouldn't be surprised if she came to see me first.

Anyways, I'll talk to you tomorrow and I'll send you some pictures too. Japan is defiantly not America.

~Jazzy 3

I send off the last email before closing my computer and putting it back in my bag. Finished with my food I head back to the hotel. I need to see if the new cards arrived yet.

As I walk past the front desk the receptionist stops me.

"Ms. Hayden"

"Yes?"

"A package arrived for you." She sets it on the counter.

"Thank you."

I swipe it from the desk and head for the elevator. As I arrive on my floor I pull out my key card and head for my room. I swipe the card through the lock and shove the door open. I start to unwrap the package as the door closes behind me. I dump the tape in the garbage and pour the contents out onto my bed. A stack of cards plops onto the comforter. I tug at the plastic surrounding them and peel it off to reveal the 50 or so new cards.

None of them worked. There were no spellcaster cards to add to my deck. I should be happy to have these cards though. They were newly released and almost impossible to get your hands on, even for a higher level competitor like myself.

I tossed them onto my dresser. I wouldn't be able to trade them anywhere beside the black market because they would raise red flags in the legal businesses. And I wasn't about to risk showing my face anywhere near the black market. I didn't want to get kicked out of the competition.

Mumbling to myself I pulled out my deck and sat down on the bed again. I was going to go over my dueling strategies again, just to make sure there weren't any loopholes for my opponents.  
That's basically how I spent the rest of my day. In the solitude of my room, preparing for what was to come.

**Please review! All authors live for them :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Happiness! I got a review on the last chapter :) But I would be even happier if I got more reviews on this chapter! Anyways, I do have a reason for taking up a bit of your time.  
I've been debating this a lot and I've decided that I'm not going to write out most of the duels because they're time consuming and most people already know the gist of the duel (at least I hope so…). I will be writing duels out in later chapters when they're important but these beginning duels aren't super big plot changers so I'm going to skip over most of them… I'm sorry if you were hoping they'd be written out but it's just so much work… **

**Anyways I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Jasmine is a figment of my imagination. Enjoy ~Crystal**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning was killer for me. I woke up at seven so I could be ready on time. I took a short, hot shower then blow dried my hair. I put in a small black stone for my second piercing and a medium sized silver hoop in for my first piercing. I pull on denim shorts and a lose black, t-backed tank top that shows a bit more chest than I'm used to. I also wore my black boots and signature black leather bracelets. I slipped my duel disk on my left arm and my dueling belt on as well.

Looking at myself in the mirror I seemed respectable enough. I turned and a flash of gold on my upper arm caught my eye.

Wrapped around my upper arm was a gold band. It was a smooth, single piece of gold that wrapped around my arm in three swirls. On the middle swirl was the pattern of the Egyptian eye.

Pulling on my acid washed denim jacket I covered the ever present jewelry and left the hotel. I was ready for some action.

Duelists packed the city. I made my way through the crowds towards the fountain when a high pitched voice caught my attention.

"Well if it isn't Jasmine." I spun around to see a short boy with light blue hair and bug glasses. Next to him stood a taller boy with crazy brown hair and a red beanie. To their right stood a blond haired girl and Yugi Motto, THE Yugi Motto.

"Do you want something Weavil?" I spat

"Jasmine as in Jasmine Hayden the American Champion?" asked the blond.

"That's me."

"I'm surprised. You didn't show up for duelist kingdom but you came here." Rex scoffed

"I had better things to do." I glared at him "I can't join every tournament that's held."

"The girls got a point." The blond agreed.

"On a side note. It's nice to meet you." Yugi held his hand out "I'm Yugi Motto."

I warily shook his hand "Like wise."

"I've seen a few of your duels on TV. I hope we get to duel in the tournament." Yugi smiled

"I've heard about your duels. I hope I get see one in person soon." I said respectfully.

"Yugi, I better get going. Remember next time we meet we're rivals." The blond declared before walking away.

I turned around to find that Weavil and Rex had disappeared. "No wonder it got quiet."

"Good luck in the tournament." Yugi said

"Same to you." I said, and I knew he was going to need it.

Yugi walked off and I took a seat at the fountain. A few minutes later Kiba's harsh voice came out over speakers around town and apparently from an overhead blimp. He took a few minutes to explain the rules. "Remember that only one duelist can win and claim the title of the number one duelist. Let the tournament begin!"

Almost immediately a loud mouth blond charged past yelling something about a freak in a cape. I for one don't pay much attention to people calling each other freaks but when you put freak and cape together I tend to take interest. I followed a ways behind the blond as he charged up to a guy sitting in a café.

"Hey freak! I knew I'd find ya!"

I stood a few feet away, watching it go down. The man stood up from his computer. "Didn't you learn your lesson?" hissed the man.

"Ya! Never let an old creep in a cape slap you around!"

I turned to get a better look at the man and I was glad I'd come to see this commotion. I'd found something I'd need to look into. He wore all blue clothes with a black cape. A small gold chain hung on the front of the cape and he had funky gold earrings to. His face was overly angular and skinny.

"You fool."

"Listen, you've got my Red Eyes Black Dragon and I want it back so it's time to duel!" declared the blond.

'_He's already lost to this guy but he still wants to duel him? He's got guts but no brains.'_

"I have no desire to duel you. I've already relieved you of your rare Red Eyes; my hunt for your deck is over." The man stood up.

"To bad 'cause I'm not leaving till I win back my Red Eyes!"

"Joey, what are you yelling about?" Yugi ran up.

"That's one of the goons that swiped my Red Eyes." He explained

"Those 'goons' have a name." I walked up, hoping that I wouldn't regret getting involved. Joey looked at me funny and Yugi looked to me for answers. "They're called Rare Hunters."

"Which translates into card stealing, cape wearing freaks." Accused Joey.

"I can agree with that."

"I want a rematch so I can win back my Dragon."

"I told you that you have nothing that's of any use to me. But maybe your friends would be interested in being my next victims. It would be an honor to hunt the American and Duelist Kingdom champions." He turned towards Yugi "I challenge Yugi Motto to a duel."

"This is between you and me!" yelled Joey

"Wait, Joey. Rare Hunter I accept your challenge." Yugi stood strong.

"Yugi, he's not worth your time." I shook my head "The dragon card could already be long gone."

"I will get back Red Eyes. I promise."

I shook my head again. Yugi didn't realize how this guy reeked of black market and back water deals. I backed up to give room for the duel when I noticed Yugi's puzzle glow. He seemed to get taller and maybe a little older. It amazed me to see the puzzle in action. I could feel my band tingle in the presence of the pharaoh and the puzzle.

"As my first battle city opponent if you lose you must return Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon and if you win I'll hand over my Dark Magician." His voice seemed deeper too. Wait a minute! Focus girl. Worry about the duel not his voice.

"There's no way I'm letting you risk your Dark Magician!" protested Joey "I'll never forgive myself if that ugly bum takes your most valuable card. I'll deal with this…"

Yugi cut him off "Thanks you Joey but I must duel this Rare Hunter. I'll have to risk losing my Dark Magician eventually."

"Let's get on with the duel already. The sooner I can take my prize and move onto the next duel" he looked at me "the better."

"I'm ready to duel when you are."

"Yugi wait…" Joey tried to cut in

"If you say one thing about my strategy I'll rip your Red Eyes to shreds."

'_Jeez, a little harsh?'_

"I'm ready to duel. Activate holo-imagers" Yugi was ready to win. Both duel disks activated and a crowd started to form around the portable arena. Joey and I stood a ways behind Yugi.

"Yugi look out for…"

"Silence Wheeler! Or say goodbye to your Red Eyes!"

I focused in on the two duelists, trying to read their emotions. The Rare Hunter was over powering with a sense of confidence and Yugi seemed to be determined to win. Joey on the other hand was messing with my focus. His nervousness was rolling off him in waves.

"Would you calm down?" I asked, annoyed by his interference.

"Why should I be calm in this situation?"

"Don't you trust Yugi's skills?"

Joey paused in thought for a minute then silently turned towards the duel.

~~Le time-skip to after duel~~

I watched as the Rare Hunter collapsed onto his knees, shocked from his loss.

"Alright Yugi!" cheered Joey

I clapped politely, trying not to show how impressed I was. He's caught the Rare Hunters cheat and found a way to stop it. I knew the difference between luck and skill. This was not a duel of luck.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the hunter doubled over, clutching his head moaning "master please forgive me."

I felt my eyes narrow into slits. This guy was either stupid enough to give it away or He was trying to make a scene for Yugi. Either way it wasn't good.

Determined to stop this I drew power from the Rare Hunters raw fear and channeled it through my band and sent it straight at the hunter, cutting off the connection between him and 'Master.'

"You lost now give back Joey's Red Eyes." Yugi demanded

The hunter handed over the stolen card and his locator card and fled down a nearby alley.

"That was a good duel." I walked up to Yugi.

"I'm honored to hear that coming from a top duelist such as yourself."

"This girl is a top duelist?" Joey looked at me funny.

"I haven't introduced myself have I?" I extended my hand "I'm Jasmine Hayden, the top American duelist."

Joey shook my hand "That's really cool. I guess that means we'll be seeing you later in the tournament then."

"I hope so." I pretend to check my watch "I should be going. I can't stand around all day." I waved and left. When Yugi and Joey weren't looking I slipped down the alley in pursuit of the Rare Hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. I've been really bad at updating this one… Sorry guys… I would have updated sooner (being that its summer and all) but I went away to camp and I got back two days ago. Well, I'll be trying to update on a schedule (not sure what day yet…)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy and as usual I own nothing but Jasmine.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Joey shook my hand "That's really cool. I guess that means we'll be seeing you later in the tournament then."_

"_I hope so." I pretend to check my watch "I should be going. I can't stand around all day." I waved and left. When Yugi and Joey weren't looking I slipped down the alley in pursuit of the Rare Hunter._

I reached the end of the alley and found that it opened up into a shipping port. There was no sign of the hunter. 'I spent too much time talking' I thought to myself 'Which way do I go now?'

I flipped a coin, heads I go right tails I go left.

Heads.

I turned right and started walking past warehouses and large stacks of shipping containers. After about five minutes of silent walking I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I spun around to see a tall, bulky man wearing a hunter's cloak. In a blink of an eye the man rushed at me. I ducked an instant before he got to me and hit the back of his knee as he barreled past. He smashed into the ground as two men rounded the corner of the warehouse to my left and three from the right.

Within a matter of minutes the men had me stooped forward with my arms bent awkwardly behind me.

"Walk." One of the men ordered gruffly. They shoved me forward, head down. We continued through the shipping yard. We stopped in the dock area and they allowed me to look up. Multiple docks spread out from the shore but there were very few vessels tied to them. Tied to the particular dock we were boarding was a small yacht.

My captors shoved me forward again and lead me onto the fancy boat. They took me below deck and walked me to a room at the end of the hall. They pushed me in before locking the door behind me.

I sighed and fumbled around, hopeful for a light switch. Luckily I found one and flipped it on, light flooding all four corners of the room. The room was good sized for a boat with a bed in one corner and a bolted down nightstand. A couch sat pushed up against another wall with a twin facing it. A bookshelf sat next to the door but there were no books. A dresser stood opposite the couches so I went over to it, curious of my appearance.

A bruise was starting to form under my left eye where I'd taken a hit from one of the men. I poked at the puffy skin and sighed again, this wouldn't be pretty in the morning. I surveyed my surroundings one more time, finding no windows or extra doors. I slipped onto the couch to wait.

I waited about thirty minutes for the door to unlock and slowly open. I didn't look up at the figure that entered. He moved quietly as the door closed behind him and he took a seat across from me.

"Why don't you look at me?"

"Because I refuse to accept that it's you behind all of this." I felt my fists clench and I knew my knuckles would be turning white soon.

"You can't hold out forever Jasmine. You'll have to see reality eventually."

I jerked my head up to glare at Marik. "Don't go saying that again." I growl.

"Good, you remembered." A smirk played across his features "I first said that when your father died didn't I?"

I clenched my fists even tighter "Don't bring him into this."

Marik went silent, looking up at me from time to time. He seemed to be searching for something and it bugged me that I didn't have a clue what it was. To my surprise he reached out towards me. I froze out of fear which made me even more afraid, I should not be feeling fear, I need to keep my emotions in check.

Mariks hand cupped my left check as he ran his thumb over my new bruise. "They were too rough on you." He sighs "I'll have to punish them for marring your face."

I jerk back; I'd never heard him say something like that. What happened to the sweet boy I knew as a child?

"What do you want?" I decided to change the subject.

"Straight to the point, as usual." Marik let his arm drop back to his side. "Though I thought you'd know what I want by now."

"You want to get the pharaohs puzzle and the three Egyptian god cards. None of that pertains to me."

"The puzzle does have to do with you." He gave a slight pause before continuing; looking me in the eyes "You know more about it than any historian or archeologist. You know more about it than the pharaoh himself. And you're bound to it." Mariks gaze shifts to my upper arm.

Out of instinct I put my hand over the bump in my jacket that was my band.

"Don't think I don't know about your millennium item. Though don't get me wrong, it surprised me when my hunters first reported it to me. Who gave it to you?"

I glared at my lap in response.

"You're still quiet stubborn aren't you." Marik chuckles. "But that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you have it and you use it."  
"Jasmine, don't use it for sister anymore." He sounded almost like he was pleading with me.

"Why?"

"Then I won't have to hurt you. As long as you stay away from the puzzle and sister you won't get involved, you can live normally."

"Who said I wanted to live normally?"

Marik looked taken back.

"Don't act like you know me or what I want." I hiss.

"What do you want?"

"Huh?" Was he really asking me?

"You said that I don't know what you want so tell me."

"For you to stop this madness. That's what I want. I don't want our family to be at odds anymore." I could feel my resolve loosen. I could feel myself breaking down. 'No crying. Not in front of him. Ever.'

"Our family will no longer be at odds when sister stops opposing me." Marik snaps.

"Sister's opposing you because what you're doing is wrong."

Marik clenched his fists and glared at his lap. "You wouldn't understand why I do what I do and that pains me."

"I'm sorry that I don't know Marik. I know that there are things that only you bear but that doesn't mean that you have to do this." I insist.

He looked straight at me and I found that I couldn't look away. "I have to do this and I will. You can't stop me Jasmine."

"Are you sure?" I ask sadly

"I won't let you."

"Please?"

Marik stood up and put his hand on my shoulder "No." and then he made his way towards the door.

* * *

**Hey, so I've been doing a lot (and I mean a lot!) of looking around at names. Do you know how many different names people call Marik? I'm using Marik since that's what I grew up with (for those who don't know Yu-gi-oh was about half of my childhood) and if you can deduce from that you know I grew up watching the 4kidstv version. Yah, I grew up with the edited version… so I've spent awhile re-watching the show to get the edited details straight but I'm still calling him Marik.**

**Anyways I'm rambling again. Please leave a review, I love to know how I'm doing and if I'm getting characters right. Thanks :) ~Crystal**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I guess it's time for some Marik action… you know this is my first time writing something like this. Hmmm… forgive me if it's not too good… jeez, now I'm just freaking myself out…**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_He looked straight at me and I found that I couldn't look away. "I have to do this and I will. You can't stop me Jasmine."_

"_Are you sure?" I ask sadly_

"_I won't let you."_

"_Please?"_

_Marik stood up and put his hand on my shoulder "No." and then he made his way towards the door._

"Are you just going to leave me in here?" I ask as he reaches for the door handle.

"What? Are you going to be lonely?" Mariks smirks.

"When you're locked in a room with nothing to do you do get lonely and bored."

"Do you want me to entertain you then?" His smirk grew.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure I like the sound of that." I eyed him warily. 'His attitude sure changed fast.'

Mariks smirk grew even more as he strode over to the couch. To my utter dismay and surprise he pushed me down by my shoulders till I was laying down flat on my back.

"Marik! What are you doing!" I cried as he maneuvered himself on top of me.

"Doing what I should have done awhile ago, _sister._" He sneered the word and I knew what he meant. No matter how many times I called him brother he would never be my actual brother. He would always be Ishtar and I would always be Hayden.

I tried pushing on his chest but his position gave him the advantage. He leaned down and with one hand cupped my cheek before bringing his lips to mine.

Nothing prepared me for the shock of the contact. The boy I had always called my brother was kissing me. I don't have much experience in kissing; to be truthful I have none. I spent most of my life hidden away in Egypt and I haven't had time for relationships since I came back to the states. I was unapproachable for a good reason but that wasn't helping me now. Marik has known me for a long time and he knows what makes me tick, he also knows what makes me weak.

I tried pushing on his chest again and he pulled away.

"What is it?" his breath was hot on my neck. "Did you not like it?"

I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks and I cursed my female body.

Marik smirked again. 'Oh how I want to punch that smirk off his face.'

"So you did like it~" he purrs into my ear "Then I guess I don't have to stop." He started to lean again.

"Please." I was almost crying "Please stop."

"Why?"

"I don't think of you this way."

"Well then I'll have to make you."

"Marik you will always be my brother." I sob

"What if I tell you that you can never be my sister?"

"Then I'll be sad."

"I don't want you to be sad" Marik stroked my cheek "but you can't be my sister. Not anymore."

"Why?" It was me asking the questions now.

"Because when I think of you I cannot see you as a younger sister…"

Marik leaned down again but I turned my head so that his lips met my cheek.

"That won't stop me." He murmured against my skin. He started kissing down my jaw line.  
I felt Mariks control start to slip. With tears still in my eyes I drew energy from his emotions and used it to shove him off of me. He landed with a beautiful 'thud' on the floor.

"You really don't want to give in." Marik sat up, looking at me. He sighed before standing up. "I'll convince you eventually." He ushered towards the door, "You're free to leave; I've said what I needed to say."

I got up off the couch and made my way towards the door. Before I opened it I turned around to face Marik.

"Marik, I want you to know that I was never working with Sister. Our goals were the same though."

I never thought I'd see surprise on his face again as I strode out of the room. I retraced my steps through the hallway and I came to the loading ramp. No one stopped me as I left.

* * *

I quickly made my way back to the hotel with my head down. As soon as I was in my room I went to the bathroom, ripping open one of the drawers to pull out my makeup. I applied a layer of cover-up over the bruise and I succeeded in hiding it. I added some blush to my cheeks as extra protection. I didn't want anyone seeing the purple mark.

I left the hotel as quickly as I came; I needed to get out and nab some locator cards before the day was over. I entered the main plaza and sat down on the ledge of the water fountain, waiting for another duelist to come by.  
I didn't wait long. A boy that couldn't have been a year or two older walked by looking cocky. I stood up as he walked by but it wasn't me who did the challenging. He turned and strode straight towards me.

"Cool. You'll be my next win." He smirked

"Are you challenging me?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"No duh."

"Fine, you're on."

~Time Skip brought to you by giraffes~

It turns out he wasn't as good a duelist as he thought he was. He didn't realize that using spell cards only powered up my Mythical Beast and kept at it, raising his attack power sky-high. I got his locator card and his best card, Storm Caller.

"Thank Ya'." I smiled as we parted ways.

"Whatever." He scoffed

Not long after I dueled a girl and I got myself a Dark Magician Girl and another locator card. Now I had three, meaning three more to go.

* * *

**So? What did ya' think? Please leave a review, they help a lot and keep my motivation for writing up :) ~Crystal**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blueeyedaisy3, thanks for the review :) I'm glad you like it! Yes, Marik and Jasmine have a…different relationship. You're getting you wish, today's there's gonna' be some Yugi and Jasmine interaction so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After my third locator card I started on my way back to the hotel, figuring I'd grab a snack before heading out for the rest of the afternoon. About halfway there a young boy stopped me for a duel. He seemed a bit young to be in the tournament but I wasn't one to question age, I knew that even young children made good duelists, I'd dueled them before.

This boy put up more of a fight than my two previous opponents but I still came out victorious. The best part was he put up not one but two of his locator cards. One more to go.

Afterwards I continued on my way again and I took a shortcut through an alley. I rounded the corner of the building only to run right into someone. I was pushed back and I fell on my rear but the other person was left standing.

"Owww" I groaned

"Are you alright?" I recognized the voice.

"Yugi?" I looked up to see a slightly taller Yugi and realized that he was the spirit.

"Jasmine, are you alright?" he extended his hand and I graciously took it, and lifted myself off the dirty alley ground.

"Yah, I'm fine. Just a little bump is all." I dusted off my shorts, hoping I hadn't landed in anything gross. "Where are you going in such a hurry though?"

"There's a chance that my friends are in danger." He said darkly

_Well Marik wastes no time._

"From what?" I asked innocently

"You seem to know about rare hunters…" _CRAP! _"the leader of the rare hunters is after one of my cards and my puzzle so he's using my friends to get to me. That's why they're in danger." He explained shortly.

_Guess he's not one to give away big details either._

"It's true I've dealt with rare hunters before but I've never seen them go to that extent before." I lied "I can help out if you want."

"What? Why?"

"I happen to know that there's never just one hunter. You're gonna' need some back up." I say "I don't mind helping, it's the right thing to do, right?"

"Alright, but you'll have to keep up." He said before continuing down the alley. I raced after him, following him through the streets of the unfamiliar city.

We left the alleys and went down a side street with lots of window front buildings. I was admiring the architecture when we were stopped by a trio of rare hunters.

"Going somewhere?" questioned the short, fat one.

"If you'd like to rescue your friends you'll have to make it past us first." Smirked the middle one.

"And that's no easy task." Bragged the skinny one with unnaturally spiky blue hair.

"Listen carefully." Warned Yugi "I will get past!"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid the only way to get by us is defeat us in a duel." The short one seemed to be over confident in their skills.

"Yah, and that means you have to defeat all three of us." Smirked the skinny one.

"So which one of us will go first?" asks the middle one

"I believe the honor belongs to you." Said the short one to the middle one

"No, no. it belongs to him." The middle one shoved his thumb at the skinny one.

"Let's draw for it." The skinny one suggested.

"With our usual game?"

"Yes."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot." They all used paper.

_This is gonna take awhile._

This went on till Yugi got a little angry. "That's enough! Time is running out." He shouted

"Not to worry, we will duel you in due time but as you know only two of us can duel you two at once." Remarked the skinny one.

"Not if all three of us duel against you." I turned around, semi-shocked at the sudden appearance, to find Kaiba confidently walking up.

"Kaiba?" Yugi seemed surprised as well.

"Was he behind us the whole time?" Kaiba nodded in response and that's when I realized I'd asked the question out loud.

"Now its three on three." Declared Kaiba in that harsh voice of his.

"We accept your challenge!" agreed the middle one.

"We'll win both Egyptian god cards at once." Said the short one

"You three won't win." Kaiba slid his deck into his disk. "Got it? But it is true the losing trio will hand over their rarest cards and locator cards to the winners and if you three fools think you'll be taking our Egyptian god cards you obviously don't know who you're dealing with."

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes and mimicked Kaiba's tone only to receive a glare in return from the stern CEO.

"And as soon as you three are out of the way, I'm dueling Yugi." _Jeez, that is all he thinks about these days._

"We'll see." Yugi replies calmly.

"Alright, it's time to begin this duel already." Declared the short one.

"Yah, so we can receive our reward from Master Marik." Added the middle one

"For once we defeat you he'll have all three Egyptian god cards." Announced the skinny one

"Let's go!" demanded Kaiba "It's time to duel."

All of our duel disks activated, 4000 life points for each.

"Who shall begin?" asks the short one. _Oh gosh, not this again._

"We'll let you go first Kaiba." Offered the skinny one

"Hmm, conquering you three chumps won't take long at all." I rolled my eyes at his self confidence. That was going to kill him one of these days.

Kaiba drew and played his card, the Pot of Greed which allowed him to draw two more cards from his deck. "Next, I'll summon a monster known as the Lord of Dragons." His lord appeared on the field. "Now, I'll add not one, but two flutes of summoning dragon."

"But what's the point of all this anyway?" asked the skinny hunter and I mentally face palmed at his stupidity.

"Any amateur knows that one flute can summon two dragons to the field so since I have two flutes I can summon four dragons." Declared Kaiba, "Now behold the awesome strength of three blue eyes white dragons plus the mighty Yosanru!" **(Sorry if that's not spelled right, I can't find anywhere that gives me a spelling, plus I don't know much about the card…)**

"I told you this wouldn't take long." Smirked Kaiba, his five monsters dominating the entire field.

"Good, I need to pass to find my friends."

"I hope you realize this is only the beginning of what my deck has in store for you." The Hunters frown, obviously worried about where the duel was going. "And there's more coming so feel free to forfeit the duel at any time."

"No." said the short one, drawing and placing his card face down. "I'll place one card in defense mode." He ends his turn.

"Alright-y then, my turn." I said, drawing a card. I added my Book of Moon to my hand, then pulling one of monsters for play. "I play Mei-Kou, Master of Barriers." My spellcaster appearing on the field next to one of Kaiba's Blue Eye's. _Jeez, my move looks great next to his._ "I'll also place two cards face down." I said, ending my turn.

"My turn." The middle one went, playing two face down cards, one in defense the other being a spell of trap card.

"Very well." Yugi drew then placed two cards face down.

"Is that the best you can do Yugi?" challenged Kaiba "If that's all you've got then I can't wait to battle you myself."

"Let's end this." Yugi frowns

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon then our duel can start."

"First I must make sure my friends are safe."

"Bu-…" I cut Kaiba off. "Can we stop having a conversation with me in the middle?" I asked angrily "How about we focus on the duel we are currently in before challenging each other to more duels. 'Kay?"

Yugi nodded and Kaiba reluctantly agreed as well.

"Now let's get on with this duel. I play Karibo in defense mode." Yugi's little monster appeared next to mine.

The third rare hunter drew his card, smirking. _What happened to poker faces? _He placed the card face down, announcing that it was a trap card, and then added a monster in face down defense mode.

"If you're trying to lay a trap you're wasting your time."

"Be careful Kaiba, rare hunters can be cunning." Warned Yugi

"I can cur."

"Relax, I'm about to end this duel." Kaiba was so sure of himself and it was starting to tick me off. "Stand back and observe." He smirked

* * *

**Hey! So I've been debating who to pair Jasmine with. Yes, I know, I should have already decided this but I can't decide (I hate being so indecisive!) Soooooo, why don't you guys decide? Leave a vote in a review or PM and I'll start directing the story towards whoever it is.  
From the beginning I was going to either do Yugi/Yami, Kaiba or Marik. But! If you think it should be someone else, say Bakura or Joey, then I'm willing to think about it. I hope to hear from my readers (it makes me sad when they ignore my pleas for reviews) to help decide (again, damn indecisiveness!) **


End file.
